


Enticement

by CaiyaAmatista



Series: Enticement [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Consent, Desire, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Licking, Love Triangles, Lust, Multi, Neck Kissing, Vampires, potential relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiyaAmatista/pseuds/CaiyaAmatista
Summary: The first in a series of "imagine" snippets set in a modern AU.  In a world where vampires and humans co-exist, what do you do when two vampires are vying for the affections of your heart?





	Enticement

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to my dear friend and fellow writer, LokiLover14, for giving me the idea for attempting my own "imagine" series. I also want to thank her for helping me come up with a general summary for this snippet, as well as ideas for many of the tags. :) 
> 
> The first in what may become a series of several snippets.

_~London, 11:34pm~_

"Sure you wouldn't at least fancy a drink, darling?  There's a pub not more than a few blocks from your hotel.  My treat, as always."

I couldn't help but grin at his persistence.  "How quickly you forget that we humans require a bit more sleep at nighttime than you do."

He glanced at me sideways.  "You know you need but only ask, and that can very much be changed."

I playfully pushed at him, though kept my arm linked with his.  The undeniable charm and wit of Tom Hiddleston never failed to make me smile whenever I was in his presence.  True, his banter could be more than a little suggestive at times, but the fact that he was a vampire was the least of my concerns.  Sebastian trusted him implicitly to protect me, and therefore, so did I.

After all, vampires knew other vampires best, right?

“No fangs touching this neck tonight, dude,” I said.  “Way too much shit to do before my flight out tomorrow.”  That was the one downside to attending these premiere stints: they were always way too short, and didn’t give Sebastian and me the kind of time we wanted to spend together.  Still, anything was better than nothing, and so far, we’d developed a great friendship because of it.     

“I have to say,” Tom chimed in, “I’m rather surprised that Sebastian hasn’t marked you.”         

I half-shrugged.  “He knows I’d rather be in a committed situation before something like that happens.”

“He respects your boundaries.”

I nodded.  “He better, or else he’s got one peeved human to contend with.”  He chuckled softly, a sound that was like velvet against my ears.  “Things just haven’t gotten that serious between us.”

“Not yet.”

There seemed to be the barest shift in his tone, but I dismissed it with a shake of my head.  “No, not yet.”

 “Do you want them to be?”

I took a breath, released it slowly, trying to think of how to respond.  “I’m not entirely sure how to answer that, to be honest.  All of this is still pretty new to me.”

It was then that he paused at my side, and my brow furrowed as I turned to look at him.

“Something wrong?”

For a moment, he was quiet, and I couldn’t help but admire his profile.  Those chiseled features and trimmed goatee seemed accentuated by the soft glow of a nearby lamppost, and I felt myself automatically smile.   

Then he was licking his lips as he looked over at me inquisitively.  “May I ask you something, Emily?”

I gave an acquiescing shrug.  “Of course.”

That last word had barely left my mouth when my back was suddenly pressed up against a brick wall, and I gasped in surprise.  Tom had whisked us into one of the adjacent alleyways, one of his hands gently cupping my throat as I adjusted to the new surroundings.  Once I got my bearings, however, I fixed him with a glare.

“The hell are you—”

He lifted his other hand in a placating manner.  “Privacy: away from the streets and prying eyes of the public.  That’s all.”  And then the hand at my throat was sliding away, his fingers almost caressing as he took a step back, giving me my space.  Those piercing blue eyes continued to hold mine as my initial shock waned…and in the back of my mind, I knew with great certainty that he was not going to harm me.  Despite the ridiculous array of stereotypes against them, vampires operated on a strict code of consent, and I knew he wouldn’t do anything to violate me.  Not unless I gave him direct permission to do so, and not unless he wanted to face the brutal repercussions of his own kind.

And considering the interactions we’d had over the past couple months, he’d made it very clear that he didn’t _want_ to harm me.

“Alright,” I finally said, crossing my arms over my chest, “what is it you want?”

He tilted his head, smiling faintly, and it occurred to me that the word handsome really did him no justice.  “To know if I stand any chance.”

I angled my head, still looking at him carefully.  “At what?”

“Winning your heart.”

At that, I could feel my eyes go wide.  “What?”  I tried to say, though it came out a bit breathlessly.

His smile remained as he audibly sighed, and then he was lowering his eyes from mine.  “You think I can’t detect it, darling?  How much you want him?”

Sebastian, my mind whispered, and I had the distinct feeling that he was staring down at my collarbone.

“Yes,” he replied, hearing my thoughts.  “You think I couldn’t sense it in the way you were dancing with me tonight?  Your desires; the way your cheeks flushed every time you glanced over at him; the way your pulse quickened when you thought about his lips upon yours.”  I held my breath as he leaned in close, barely touching me, but enough to get my pulse racing at his proximity.  “The slide of your hips against mine as you danced out your frustrations,” he rasped, and I shivered at the memory of the serpentine movements of his hips against mine.  “Longing for so much more from him; yearning to be exclusively _his_.”  Dipping his head next to mine, I could hear him inhale deeply, a sound that had my eyes fluttering shut in response.  “Your scent is just as intoxicating now as it was then.  I’m surprised he’s gone for so long without marking you; I wouldn’t be able to resist.”

I couldn’t suppress the trembling breath that passed my own lips.

“But how long are you willing to wait?”  He asked, pulling back to look into my eyes once more.  “How long before you allow someone else to pursue your heart?  Someone who’s willing to make your deepest, darkest desires come true?”

I hesitated, and it took me a moment to realize how loudly my heart was hammering in my ears.  Tom Hiddleston—vampiric actor extraordinaire—was offering himself to me.  Offering himself in a way I’d only dared to dream about since becoming involved with Sebastian and the members of their exclusive inner circle.   My mouth had gone dry.  “I…” I swallowed, tried again.  “I don’t know.”  And then I was lowering my eyes.  “I’m not really sure how to answer that.”

His finger slipped under my chin, tilting my eyes up to his once more.  “Would you allow me to offer you an enticement, then?  Something to help you consider what I’ve said?”

“Like what?”

Despite the intensity in his eyes, he gave the softest of smiles, bringing his hand to graze the backs of two knuckles over my cheek.  “I should very much like to kiss you.”

I released a shaking breath as I closed my eyes, repeating those words to myself over and over again.  An enticing offer, indeed, and there was no ignoring the way my stomach stirred pleasantly in response.

“If you do not wish it,” he said, his thumb stroking over my cheek, “you need only speak, and I will respectfully go.”

My choice.  Despite how much he wanted this to happen, he was making it clear that the decision was ultimately mine, and there was no mistaking the sincerity in his voice.  I thought about Sebastian, and wondered how upset it would make him if I satisfied this curiosity, having never been kissed by a vampire.  But as things stood, he currently had no say in my love life, just as I had no say in his, and it made me all the more interested to know what Tom could possibly have to offer.

One kiss? I asked myself.

“One kiss,” he repeated instantly, “no marking.  That is all I ask.”

I drew in a long, slow breath, released it.  Opening my eyes, I met those striking blue orbs yet again, tilting my face up slightly towards his.

But he smiled, shaking his head, and I could see a hint of his fangs through the darkness.  “Not here,” he said, dragging the tips of two fingers across my lips.

I held his gaze for what felt like the longest time, already comprehending what he meant.  Sighing gently, I tilted my head to the side, exposing my throat to him.

“That’s it, darling,” he murmured approvingly, sliding his hand behind my neck.  “Trust me,” he whispered, and when I gave a nod of assent, he bent down close to me.

I closed my eyes, feeling the heat of his breath as he exhaled heavily over the delicate skin there.  It tickled in a way that had me shivering pleasantly, and I could feel shimmers of heat pulsing and ebbing through every nerve of my body, even as he pressed his lips against me.  A soft sound escaped my mouth before I could stop it, and I caught his quiet laugh before he dragged his tongue across my skin.  I gasped sharply as he exhaled, the line of moisture evaporating with his hot breath, and my hand flew up to grip his wrist.

 _Trust me_ , _Emily_ , he echoed in my mind as he continued his attentions, and I released an aching moan as I felt him licking and sucking at my neck.  A low growl sounded deep in his chest, but he maintained control of himself.  He took his time, was incredibly gentle, and yet the level of eroticism involved with this act was not something I had anticipated—

“Ah—!”  Feeling him graze the tip of one fang over my jugular vein had my eyes bulging, my other hand tangling in his hair of its own volition as I held him close.  Jesus…I hadn’t expected to react so intensely, but if that was a preview of what being bitten really felt like…

 _Trust me_ , I heard again, awash in the euphoric sensations that continued to wash over me in his embrace.

I wasn’t sure how much longer it lasted, but at some point, he was easing back, and I suddenly became aware of how hard I was panting.  Pulling me into his arms, he held me as I caught my breath, feeling my heart pound steadily beneath my chest.

“Shhhh,” he soothed, rubbing a hand slowly across my back.

I felt myself gradually calm as I pulled a few more breaths into my lungs, looking up at him as he held me in that dark alleyway.  In truth, I was at loss for words at that moment, but he hardly seemed to mind.

 “That was but a taste, darling,” he whispered, brushing an errant strand of hair away from my face.  I blinked.  It was such a sweet gesture on his part.  “But there’s so much more that I could show you—that I long to give you.  My offer stands, should you ever wish to take me up on it.”

A distinct chill swept over me as he stepped back, the warmth of his body leaving mine.  “Your hotel is across the way there,” he gestured out towards the main street with a nod of his head, “I shall wait here until you are safely inside.”

For the longest moment, I could only stare at him, far too many thoughts running through my mind for me to verbalize coherently...and then it was me who closed the distance between us, reaching up to cup his cheek with my hand.  In response, Tom closed his eyes, seeming to revel in the contact as he turned to press his lips to my palm.  I smiled briefly, touched by this.

“Good night,” I told him, and then I was turning to walk towards the street, leaving the alleyway at last.  I never had to look back to know that Tom’s eyes were on me the entire time, not even as I crossed at the intersection and made my way towards the hotel’s rotating front door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I intend to write a follow-up to this, which will allow me to reveal further details/background info, etc., but am also open to other possible snippets beyond that. That being said, if anyone has a suggestion for a scene/event they'd like to see take place, drop me a quick note for consideration. I cannot guarantee that it will be written , but based on comfort level, I'd be willing to give other ideas/requests a shot. Cheers!


End file.
